In recent years, wireless devices such as smart phones, tablet computers, etc. have proliferated with the increased availability of larger bandwidth wireless connections to networks such as the Internet. Such devices often use wireless local access network (WLAN) systems for network access. WLAN systems may utilize multiple channel widths. For example, various channel widths are supported by systems described in Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) standards 802.11n, 802.11ac, 802.11af, and 802.11ah.